Gold, Silver and Jade
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: The sliver dolphin and the gold shark dancing with one another was one magnificent sight however it was always ruined by the jade monster. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1 Shark x Dolphin

**Silver and Gold**

**Kisame x Hinata x Kakuzu**

**Chapter 1**

**She is the gentle dolphin and he is the fierce shark.**

They gasped at the magnificent sight dancing on the ocean's glowing surface and awed at the two people fighting against each. They could see silver and gold staring at each other with the same emotions…they didn't know whether they were fighting or dancing with each other.

He is a tall and much muscled man by nature with a fierce and animalistic appearance. His appearance causes him to distant and unpredictable. He shows no mercy whatsoever to enemies finding the bloodshed pleasurable. The large man is angered quickly in certain situations.

She is a petite woman for her age being the shortest female in her age group and is also the most innocent. Her appearance is soft, gentle and beautiful much like her personality. She is one of the most compassionate people they knew.

The two of them may seem to have a lot of differences however they have a lot of similarities as well.

They are fierce when they fight enemies and the most deadliest with their fighting techniques. They are very stubborn and persistent in their own way. The two of them have very gentle and extremely loyal souls. They both used water release often and shared a great like in the element as well.

Kisame Hoshigaki is much like a shark with his animalistic appearance and fierce personality.

The White Phantom also known as Hinata Hyuga is like a dolphin with her gentle appearance and her compassionate personality.

Hinata's sliver gaze looked up to meet Kisame's golden one.

Their eyes expressed their confusion for this strange attached feeling they felt toward each other.

The two of them didn't understand this feeling they had for each other.

…They weren't enemies any more so there was nothing forbidden.

What would be forbidden between them?

His bare muscular arms were tightly and possessively wrapped around her small waist while her tiny hands gripped the cloth covering his board chest, desperately. He had to crane his neck slightly so he could see her sliver eyes.

A minute ago they had been in a sparring match with strong attacks and carefully planned moves. The water had swirled and twirled around their hazardous movements creating the perfect atmosphere for their confused feelings.

Now he had his arms around her.

Their heads slowly started leaning closer with their grips tighting-

Hinata gasped in surprise when Kisame suddenly disappeared into the water below with a loud splash and she found herself being carried away by Kakuzu like a bride. She looked up to see the very angry jade eyed man and she noticed he was heading toward the base.

His tone was angry when he spoke but his expression softened when he glanced at her.

"You're not allowed to spar with him anymore."

And the crowd began to walk away with sighs of disappointment.

* * *

I love the stories i read on this couple! Too bad Kakuzu got in the way, Please Review! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2 Only Jade Eyed Monster

Silver and Gold

Kisame x Hinata

Chapter 2

Only jade eyed monster

Her silver eyes met his golden eyes and they seemed to exchange words just by a mere glance. Her silver eyes had tried many times to do it to jade eyes however it never worked no matter how hard she tried. Jade eyes would only look at her coldly without the slightest hint of emotion.

She didn't understand why the jade eyed monster kept her around if she was such a pest but every time she tried to walk away so she would stop being such a bother, he always made a mad grab for her like he did with money. Sometime she was envy of his money-she knew she shouldn't be- because she'd seen him hug it a few times which he never did to her.

He would go for weeks without talking to her and when she approached after a mission he would ignore the fact she was standing there waiting. His partner greeted her even gave her hugs now and then but he never did any of this. There was this one time she had been bleeding to death in the hallway and he merely walked past her.

That's when her golden shark had walked past and actually spent the time he could be eating, healing her wounds…while at least trying to. After that she didn't realize she had stopped trying to get her monster's attention and began to seek her golden shark's attention.

Her sparring partner had always been the jade eyed monster yet that soon changed for her golden shark became her new sparring partner. Her golden shark didn't go easy on her but that didn't mean he nearly killed her like the jade monster. When she sparred with the jade eyed monster she was always left with broken bones.

Her golden eyed shark had gone on a mission and she was left with the jade eyed monster because everyone was on a mission-the jade eyed monster's partner had disappeared. She had been looking for him so he could see the new wanted list she stole for him.

She had walked into his room, walking around the stacks of money to his bed and found a small note instead of the jade eyed monster. Tears rolled down her pale face when she realized that he was going to get a ransom for her eyes and she disappeared for days.

When she was found she was near death because of a bad flu she had caught running for days on end without stopping and she was found by the jade eyed monster. She immediately resisted him until her gold eyed shark found her struggling in the arms of a nearly broken man but she couldn't notice for her flu had done something to all her senses.

The jade eyed monster asked her why and she responded with a croaked voice.

"You're no longer my jade eyed monster only jade eyed monster."

XxX

Three days later the jade eyed monster committed suicide as did the golden eyed shark for their silver dolphin had died in her sleep because of her illness.


End file.
